Taken
by Life after Nothing
Summary: Shuned by her friends Hermione seeks refuge in the one person she hates most. when she is kidnapped will that one person came save her or let her die?
1. Meeting

Chapter One: Meeting  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the halls between the compartments of the Hogwarts Express looking for a seat or at least an empty compartment so he could get away from Pansy Parkinson. All the compartments were filled to the bursting point with students. He was about to turn around when he saw that there was one more compartment that he hadn't checked. Slowly he walked up to the door hoping that it was empty or that there was room for him. He opened the door and saw that, thank god, it was empty except for one girl that sat in the corner with her legs crossed up on the seat. She looked familiar but he just couldn't place who she was. Her hair was black, red, and blue, and put into a braid with some hair left hanging on either side of her face framing it perfectly. She had a lot of pricings that covered both ears and one eyebrow and her nose. She stared blackly out the window at the blackened sky as rain came down hard on the train.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked suddenly startling the girl so that she turned to face in with a look of surprise on her face. Draco recognized the girl at once when she looked at him. Those chocolate brown eyes gave her away right away.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked stepping into the compartment but leaving the door open so if she wanted him to leave he would. The girl nodded and watched him with those wide staring eyes. Draco gave her a very small smile as she watched him.  
  
"Yeah, you can join me here. It doesn't matter, just as long as you don't have anyone else coming." Hermione said her gaze burning into Draco's body. Draco nodded and shut the door walking over to the window seat across from her. He was about to sit down when a loud meow stopped him. He straightened and looked down to see a black and white cat lying curled up on the seat.  
  
"Oh, sorry about her. You can sit there hold on." Hermione said in a dead voice that scared Draco a little. "Discord, come here sweetie." Hermione continued calling over the small cat and patting the seat next to her. The cat rose quickly and jumped off the seat and ran over to Hermione jumping into the seat next to her, curling up into a ball and soon falling asleep.  
  
"Umm. what happened to your other cat...what was his name...Crookshanks was it?" Draco asked sitting down eyeing the small cat who now sat next to Hermione. Hermione looked at the ground and Draco gave a small sigh of relief that her piercing eyes weren't upon him anymore.  
  
"He died two years ago over the summer. He got out and got hit by a car." Hermione said softly. "But, then I found Discord here at the same store in Diagon Ally where I got Crookshanks. As soon as I saw Discord I knew he was going to be a very special cat to me. He turned out to be my familiar." Hermione said looking back up at Draco but spoke in the same soft voice. Draco was a little scared at how Hermione was acting towards him. She seemed almost friendly like she hadn't seen another human being for ages. There was something about Hermione's eyes that memorized Draco. Her eyes held a coldness that was piercing; it made her seem like a female version of him if only she could get his attitude. Draco noticed that she was clad in all black; her light makeup was black. From head to toe was black even her nails were painted black. Draco also noticed that the boots that she was wearing, which were sitting on the floor, had a pentagram printed on top of where the toes would go. Hermione had her black socks rolled down so that they didn't cover her heal but just clung on to the middle of her foot. There was a tattoo on her ankle of a pentagram with the eight phases of the moon around it. 'Wonder what happened to make her change so drastically.' Draco thought looking her up and down before meeting her eyes again.  
  
"What happened to me is none of your concern." Hermione said suddenly her eyes' star intensifying making Draco flinch slightly and shift uncomfortable under her gaze. Draco diverted his gaze to look out the window even though there was really nothing to look at. He felt her gaze look away from him and heard her get up. He looked over to see what she was doing and saw that she was retrieving a bag from above her and pulling out black leather notebook book an a black quill with a ink bottle with a reddish substance init.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said suddenly in her same dead voice as she turned around to sit again. "I'm sorry for of what has happened in the past. I never really hated you, you know. I just disliked you for all your comments about me being a mudblood." Hermione continued in the dead voice that scared Draco a little. Draco was taken aback by this statement and was left speechless. Hermione had just apologized to him for the past, he was the one who SHOULD be apologized not HER.  
  
"Ok but, Hermione I'm the one who should apologize not you. I'm the one who tormented you all these years." Draco said countering her staring at her in disbelief. A small trace of a smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Yes, you are the one who should apologize but, Draco; there are things that you do not know that I have said that I am apologizing for." Hermione said a small trace of amusement was detected in her dead voice that made Draco smile slightly at her just like she did to him. Draco sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't close your eyes in my presence if I were you." Hermione told him opening her book to an empty page and dipping her quill into her ink pot and casting a small no dripping spell on her quill. She held it ready over the paper as she looked up at him to see his reaction. Draco opened his eyes confused and looked over at his companion.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked very, very confused at her statement.  
  
"I mean that you should close your eyes in my presence. It won't be pleasant if you do. Last person who did woke screaming bloody murder and hasn't slept since. I've heard that she has been trying to commit suicide ever since I left." Hermione said amusement lingering in her voice as she remembered that day. Draco opened his eyes wide at her and stared at her for a while. Hermione seemed to not notice as she looked down and began to write in neat script with the black red ink. Hermione closed her eyes after a moment but continued to write in a straight line across the lines on the page. She then took in a deep breath and released it slowly. The lights began to flicker and went out for a few minutes before coming back on. Hermione was still writing but now her eyes were open and were covered over in a black fog, her lips were moving mouthing unheard words. Hermione closed her eyes for a second time and stopped mouthing out words. A second later she opened her eyes and they were back to normal. She then looked back down and read over what was written. She smiled a sad smile and wrote one last thing blew on the ink to dry and closed the book.  
  
"What just happened?" Draco asked a little scared at what just happened. Draco Malfoy never scared easily but this really did scare him.  
  
"Nothing of your concern Draco." She said softly and gently as if talking to someone dear to her. The deadness in her voice had died away and it was just a gentle soft soothing voice now. Hermione looked down not wanting to look into his eyes anymore and reached over and stroked the small cat that was lying next to her unnoticed. At that moment the door burst open and Harry and Ron came through. Hermione looked up at the sudden loud noise and let out a small sound of disgust that was unheard by Harry and Ron.  
  
"There you are Hermione we were looking every where for you." Harry said stepping foreword as if he wanted to pull her close to him. Hermione stepped back and mumbled a 'don't touch me' before he could lay a hand on her. Harry noticed Draco sitting across from Hermione who was now standing.  
  
"Was Malferret here bothering you 'Mione?" Harry asked glaring at Draco.  
  
"No, he was being very kind to me, unlike some people I know." Hermione said stepping in front of Draco so that he was blocked from view.  
  
"Kind? Malfoy? The ferret king? Kind to you? I doubt it, why would Malfoy here be kind to you." Ron asked stepping forward from behind Harry making himself known. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Harry.  
  
"So it took you almost an hour to realize I was gone. Then about another hour to come find me. I feel oh so loved right now." Hermione said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips. Harry didn't answer her but was eyeing the think sweat shirt that she was wearing.  
  
"Aren't you hot with that on?" Harry asked unconsciously licking his lips. Hermione made another sound of disgust.  
  
"You're sick you really are. And no I'm not hot I'm perfectly fine." Hermione said annoyed at Harry. Ron was now eyeing Hermione sweat shirt as well, a stupid smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"But you look like you're hot." Ron persisted catching on to what Harry was trying to do. Draco who sat unnoticed stood now as Hermione glanced back at him for some help. Hermione sighed and coked a hip to one side. She then turned her head to one side and leaned back so that her body was resting against Draco's. A small smirk crossed her lips as her hands made there way around Draco's neck back words.  
  
"Sorry boys, but sadly I'm taken." Hermione said Draco quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested the side of his head along the side of her head and gently placed a kiss on her exposed neck. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped to the floor when they saw this. It wasn't true that Hermione and Draco were together but then again Harry and Ron didn't know that.  
  
"You sick ass hole. How dare you take Hermione away from us?" Ron cried lunging forward pulling Hermione away from Draco with such force that she stumbled forward into Harry's arms. Harry held her close to him and attempted to kiss her when she kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me! I have a life and a boy friend so just sod off why don't you!" Hermione yelled backing away as soon as he let go of her. Ron rushed forward to help Harry, but not before punching Draco in the nose. Hermione stumbled back into her pretend boyfriends arms as anger towards Harry and Ron came to its bursting point.  
  
"You two ever touch me again and I will cut off your shaft and make you eat it!" Hermione growled at them angrily. Ron seemed scared and started to back away towards the door. Harry on the other hand seemed unphazed by her statement, shrugged and exited the compartment. Hermione's shoulders dropped and she lost the anger in her eyes once the two had left. She turned around to look at Draco when she realized how close they were standing.  
  
"You're bleeding." Hermione stated noting the blood trickling down from his nose. Draco shrugged and Hermione stepped back and fetched her black hankie from her bag. When she turned around Draco was sitting in his seat tenderly touching his nose trying to see what damage had been done. Hermione kneeled in front of him and expertly started to dab away the blood and tried getting it to stop bleeding with out inflicting anymore pain upon his nose. She then retrieved her wand and started to perform some medi-witch spells to fix his nose. When Hermione had wiped away the last of the blood she noticed how and where she was kneeling. She was in-between Draco's legs with a hand on his knee dabbing away blood from his nose. If anyone where to walk in on that moment they would most likely get the wrong idea.  
  
"Thanks. How did you know those healing spells?" Draco asked when Hermione had finished, gotten up, and cleaned her hankie.  
  
"I know things. Unlike some people I study way too much." Hermione replied all anger at this point had drained from her voice and the deadness had come back. Draco laughed at her statement and Hermione stuck her tong out at him childishly revealing a surgical steal barbell going through her tong. Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw that.  
  
"Didn't that hurt?" He asked when Hermione sat down.  
  
"Only for a second but then it feels sort of like when you bite down on your tong hard." Hermione answered tapping her tong piercing against her teeth.  
  
"Don't you just love the rain?" Hermione asked suddenly after the silence that had closed around them for a while. Draco looked up from the book he was reading and stared at her a moment before answering.  
  
"I never really thought about the rain. But, when I was little, before I started Hogwarts, I used to run out side and play in the rain for hours on end. Father always got mad at me because I always ruined my cloths with the mud." Draco said smiling slightly at the memory. Hermione gave him an empty smile in return her eyes slightly misted over with grey smoke. She stared at him for a few minutes with unblinking eyes before she looked down sadly with a small frown on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother. I came see how much you must have loved her. It's hard loosing someone you love; I know what it's like." Hermione said quietly reaching over and scratching the small cat still slept next to her. She fingered the black leather collar before looking up again. Draco was looking at her strangely his breath coming heavily. How could Hermione have known about his mother? His mother's death wasn't in the Daily Profit or anything like that.  
  
"How did you know about my mother's death?" Draco asked his voice shaky remembering the note he found on his desk from his mother saying goodbye the day her body was found.  
  
"I know it's hard for you. and. I know you're not going to believe me when I tell you how I know. But you must believe that she would have never have left you with out a reason." Hermione said softly a small amount of sorrow was found in her dead voice. "I'm different from most witches and wizards. I'm not a seer so I don't make predictions like they do. Yet, I know things before they happen. I know things that happen to others when they open their mind to open thought. Let's just say I'm very different from the Hermione Granger you used to know." Hermione explained turning to look out the window. Hermione let out a sigh as her watch started to beep. She then stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"Time for the prefect meeting. C'mon or we'll be late and Harry will probably send out a search party for me." Hermione said sarcastically waiting by the door for Draco to join her. Draco stood and walked over to her smirking at her sarcasm. Hermione smirked as well and took his hand, for effect at what happened when Harry and Ron were there, and they both exited the compartment. 


	2. Forming

Chapter Two: Forming  
  
"So what was with Harry and Ron?" Draco asked as the two made there way to the prefect meeting. Hermione didn't answer at first; she didn't even look at him.  
  
"I really don't know at the moment. I think they're trying to be like you; in other words a sex machine. Don't ask why I don't even know." Hermione said finally.  
  
"Strange." Draco replied. **Potty and Weasel are so weird thinking they can be like me**  
  
"My, my some one sure is sure about them selves. Oh, and I agree they are very weird this year. They've been ignoring me all holiday!" Hermione said with amusement dripping from every word. Draco stared at her confused. "I told you I know things that people don't say." Hermione said mysteriously a small smirk crossing her lips.  
  
"Oh! And here we are! Take a deep breath Potter and Weasel are going to be in this hell hole." Hermione said as they reached the prefect compartment. Draco laughed and smirked at what Hermione said. **Potter probably started talking with the other prefects already 'bout me and Draco so why not try this.** Hermione thought lacing her fingers with his and opening the door, but just as the door opened she pulled Draco towards her and kissed him; so that when the door opened every one inside would see them. Draco was startled by this sudden move but soon got what she was doing and kissed back quickly deepening the kiss.  
  
The two heard gasps from the people inside and smirked against each others lips. Hermione pulled away gave him one last quick kiss before turning to meet every one's glares with a broad smirk that probably could pass as the famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Hello every one!" Hermione said with false cheerfulness. "Did we miss anything?" Hermione led Draco inside the compartment while Draco closed the door.  
  
"No Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy we were just about to get started. Nice of you two to join us." Professor McGonagall said pursing her lips. Hermione gave her a sickeningly sweet smile like Umbridge would have and took a seat on Draco's lap.  
  
"Alright, now that every one is here I would like you to meet the new head boy and girl, Mr. Harry Potter of Gryffindor, and Miss Leah Fairfax from Ravenclaw." McGonagall said motioning to Harry and Leah Fairfax who gave a small wave to every one in the room. "This year the prefects will have their own wing as well as the head boy and girl. Of course you will not be in the same wing as the head boy and girl though mind you." McGonagall continued noting the surprised looks on all the prefects' faces, except for Hermione who already knew what McGonagall was going to say because she as soon as she sat down she looked into the professor's mind.  
  
"Now, I will tell you this year's passwords for the houses."  
  
"Desire, Forbidden, Raven Wolf, and Fly Away." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
"Gryffindor: Desire, Slytherin: Forbidden, Ravenclaw: Raven Wolf, and Hufflepuff: Fly Away." McGonagall said looking at each pair of house prefects in turn as she spoke. Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione who smirked at him.  
  
"Not bad." Draco whispered once McGonagall stopped talking. This statement only made Hermione smirk even more. She then gave him a 'told you so' look as Harry stood up with Leah and they gave their little speech about what they thought they could all do over the year.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity McGonagall dismissed them back to their compartments. Draco and Hermione were the first to leave closely followed by Harry and Ron who waited to be out of ear shot of McGonagall before speaking to them.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?!?!?" Harry yelled pulling Hermione away from Draco. Hermione let out a startled cry as he yanked her away with such force that she banged right into him.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?!?!?!" Hermione yelled back pulling away from him and backing up and ended up bumping into Ron who was holding Draco away from her.  
  
"You KISSED Malfoy. What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!?" Harry yelled back glaring at Hermione with the intensity to melt the wall behind her.  
  
"You are what is wrong with me!" Hermione cried very annoyed at Harry and Ron. "You haven't talked to me for about half of sixth year then you don't even write back when I send a letter to you! I believe I'm the one who should be asking you that question!" Hermione continued pulling Ron away from Draco. "And just because I kiss a guy who I happen to be dating you FINALLY NOTICE ME?!?!?!?!?" Hermione yelled turning back to Harry and Ron. Harry stepped forward with an arm out stretched.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said before? I told you not to touch me or I WILL cut off your shaft and make you eat it." Hermione said with such calmness that it actually made Harry stop.  
  
"Oh, c'mon 'Mione, you wouldn't do that. We've your best mates; I doubt you would do that to us." Harry said dropping his arm and smiling at her sweetly. In one quick movement Hermione reached down and pulled a dagger from her boot.  
  
"Would you like to test that theory?" Hermione asked dangerously calm. Harry backed up with his hands up like he surrendered.  
  
"Alright, alright, you want us to leave you alone we will. But, we'll be back you can't hide from us 'Mione." Harry said motioning for Ron to follow him as he turned and walked in the opposite direction away from them. Hermione made a cry of disgust and slammed her fist, which still hade the knife init, into the wall. She then jerked the dagger out of the wall and stomped back to her compartment with Draco not far behind her.  
  
"There really is not point to living when you're a girl now is there." Hermione stated as she opened the compartment door. "I swear next time they try anything I will do it and I will make it as slow as possible." Hermione declared sitting down in the seat that she sat in before sighing and gently stroking Discord, who had just jumped into her lap. Draco didn't know what to say so he just sat down and let her rant on.  
  
"I can't believe them! The nerve of them!! They are so lucky I didn't kill them right there and then." Hermione paused and snorted with amusement "Well, actually I might not have killed them I didn't like Azkaban to dirty. They wouldn't even let me clean my own cell! But, then, oh then, it gets worse all the prisoners would make cat calls every time I walked down the halls to the conference room!" Hermione made another annoyed sound and stared angrily out the window. Draco stared at her in shock, which he notice he had done a lot of times.  
  
"You, Hermione Granger, went to Azkaban?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"It was only for a week or two because I was charged for the attempted murder of. umm. What's his name. help me out here, it rhymes with tear." Hermione said looking thoughtful thinking of the guy's name.  
  
"Lear? George Lear? One of the Dark Lords right hand man?" Draco said startled by what Hermione was saying.  
  
"Yes! That's it! Well, actually it was him who attacked me I was just accused of defending my self! That is such bull shit! I mean the ministry didn't even look at the fact that he is a Death Eater and that I'm a mudblood! I had no way of winning the trial was so unfair! But then you should have seen my parents! They were like 'oh, our reputation is ruined! Thanks to our stupid daughter! Why couldn't she be a good girl like every other girl her age!'" Hermione moaned mimicking her mother's woeful voice. Hermione laughed softly to herself and looked at the floor. She looked up at Draco who was watching her. Their eyes met and Draco couldn't help at all but just stare right back. Hermione eyes were cold and hard but there was something about them that just made him get lost in them. Hermione searched Draco's eyes and saw that they softened when her piercing eyes met his. Hermione sensed a feeling that she couldn't place flowing through Draco's mind even though he didn't know it was there. It seemed kind but then again she could be wrong about that, she was before when Lear attacked her. Hermione stood suddenly and walked over to Draco and bent over so that they were eye level.  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione said placing a cold hand on his cheek. "I won't kill you, or try to hurt you in any way, because you and I. let's just say that we're in the same boat." Hermione continued softly running her hand down his jaw bone removing her fingers one by one till only her index finger was left under his chin. She turned quickly and sat back down on her seat, taking out her note book and writing for the rest of the train ride.  
  
*************  
  
The lights flickered but Draco ignored it for he knew it was Hermione who was making the lights flicker again. The train was slowing, they were almost at Hogwarts when Hermione finally stopped writing and summoned a large blanket to hang in the middle of the compartment so that they could change. Hermione changed quickly simply pulling her robes over her cloths and sat down. A few minutes later Draco took down the blanket changed in his robes. Hermione put the blanket away and stood just as the train stopped not moving with the movement of the train. Draco stood as well and gathered his things as Hermione did the same and they left the compartment. Hermione traveled with a perfect grace as if she were gliding over the ground. People parted and let her pass as they too moved down the hallway out of the train. Everyone seemed to want to get as far enough away from Hermione as possible. But, Draco was intrigued by this and followed close behind her out of the train. Once they put their bags in the pile that would be taken up to the dorms Hermione stood face up letting the rain to run down her face and neck, she then held her arms up and twirled before walking towards the carriages. **You know I think Granger might have gone insane.** Draco thought as he followed Hermione to the carriages.  
  
"You'll know when I'm insane when I were hot pink with flowers in my hair and go around singing the Spice Girls and saying things like 'girl power'." Hermione said as she found an empty carriage. Draco laughed and smirked at Hermione's answer.  
  
"You should be careful what you think around me because I can hear it." Hermione said playfully sitting down and crossing her legs. Draco shook his head and sat down across from her.  
  
"You shouldn't live in the past. It'll destroy you if you do." Hermione said breaking the silence that had settled over them. Draco looked at her confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked turning his head to look at her. Hermione didn't look at him she just kept looking out the window.  
  
"You live in the past. You let your past consume you; you let it take over you so you can't have a future. It's very sad watching someone so powerful destroy themselves because they live in the past. I'm not living in the past, but. that isn't very hard to tell though, I've gotten over Harry and Ron. I don't want anything to do with them now, all I want to do I seek my revenge on them." Hermione said no emotion in her voice, still not looking at Draco. He didn't answer for a while he just looked out the window thinking, it seemed to him that Hermione wasn't listening to his thoughts so he allowed them to run freely.  
  
"I guess you're right, I have been living in that past all this time. I always remembered what my father had told me and I always went by it." Draco finally replied looking over at Hermione, who was still looking out the window.  
  
"You know what? I've been thinking about Voldermort. He hasn't attacked since 5th year. I have a feeling though that he will do something sometime this year." Hermione said completely off topic from what she had said earlier.  
  
"Are you sure it's just a feeling or do you know that something is going to happen?" Draco asked a small amount of concern creeping into his voice. Hermione looked at him, her pupils had gotten larger and covered the beautiful brown of her eyes.  
  
"I know so, but don't worry he's not after you. I really don't know who he's after but that person is in this school." Hermione stated after a moment of concentration. Hermione's pupils started slowly to become smaller until they were their normal size again.  
  
"How do you know all that?" Draco asked as they neared the gates.  
  
"I saw it, I can have premonitions. I can also do a whole lot of other stuff, but you don't need to know about all that. But you will in do time so don't wear your self out thinking about it." Hermione told him as if she were speaking to a small child.  
  
"Hermione," Draco started after silence had taken hold of them again. Hermione looked up at the mention of her name.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked when he didn't continue. Draco still didn't answer and Hermione attempted to look into his mind but his thoughts were blocked. Hermione smirked **So, Draco has finally wised up and closed his mind to me. Smart lad.** Hermione thought smirking even more.  
  
"What?" Draco asked when he noticed her smirk.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, it's just that you closed your mind to me so I won't know what you want to say." Hermione stated. The carriage lurched to a stop and Hermione opened the door to get out but stopped before she actually did.  
  
"What did you want to say to me anyway?" Hermione asked curious.  
  
"Never mind it wasn't important." Draco told her. Hermione nodded and claimed out with Draco like always close behind her, watching her move slowly but quickly through the crowd as they parted to let her by with out saying a word to her but casting disgusted glares at her. Hermione kept her indifference and kept on walking up the stairs. Draco walked beside her thinking of what he was about to ask her in the carriage. **Don't be stupid, she would have told you a logical answer for her change.** a little voice in Draco's head told him. He told it to be quiet as he thought for possible reasons as to why she was so different from her book worm days in past years. They walked in silence until they reached the doors to the great hall. Hermione froze and didn't move. Students swarmed around them careful not to get too close her. Draco felt an energy radiating from her and wondered if the other students had felt it.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked after a while and most of the students had already gone into he great hall for the big feast.  
  
"I can't go in there." Hermione stated looking at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Why not? Aren't you hungry?" Draco asked confused as to why she wouldn't go in.  
  
"I don't want to face them. I hate it when they stare at me. I know that they are going to be staring at me because I'm different from them now. I stand out. I can't bear to feel their eyes on me." Hermione explained looking pleadingly at Draco as if he were forcing her to enter the great hall. Draco said nothing.  
  
"Um. do you want to sit with me? You could most certainly pass as a Slytherin. No one will notice you I swear." Draco said placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded, thinking over his comment. It was true she didn't really look like herself really anymore. She looked as if she were someone else, someone who didn't go by the name of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ok, but if anyone asks who I am tell them that my name is Gwen Ravenwolf." Hermione said stepping towards the door. Draco smiled at her and nodded before pushing open the door. They were the last ones to enter the hall and all the students watched them as they entered. Draco slipped his hand in hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze to try and clam her for he felt her tense when she felt the eyes of all the students and teachers watching them.  
  
Thankfully when they reached the Slytherin table there was two empty seats next to each other so Hermione wouldn't feel awkward sitting there. The only down side was that the seats were next to Pansy Parkinson to the left of the two seats and one of Draco's good friends Blaise Zambeine. Draco took the seat next to Pansy knowing Hermione would not be too happy having to sit next to that slut, so Hermione sat next to Blaise who eyed her up and down with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So Draco, who's your friend here." Blaise asked giving Hermione a sly smile. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say a word.  
  
"This is Gwen Ravenwolf, a new addition to the Slytherin family and the second Slytherin prefect." Draco told Blaise giving him a warning look that Blaise promptly ignored.  
  
"Gwen, that's a lovely name. My name is Blaise Zambeine welcome to the Slytherin house. Are you in seventh year or first year?" He asked her. (A/N: I'm going to start calling Hermione Gwen until dinner is over just so you know. And so you won't get confused.)  
  
"I'm in seventh year. Blaise right?" Gwen said in a dead but seductive voice. Blaise nodded and eyed her hungrily.  
  
"Later why don't I show you around the Slytherin common room later so we can get better acquainted?" Blaise asked unconsciously licking his lips. Gwen gave him a seductive smile but shook her head. Gwen eyed him up and down before smirking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Rushing things aren't we? My mother always told never to do anything on a first date." Gwen said in the same voice causing Blaise to snort with laughter.  
  
"Do you always do what your mother tells you?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"No, maybe that's why I got kicked out of my other school." Gwen said sarcastically. Blaise looked at her with a surprised look with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What a bad girl we are now aren't we? If I may what school was it?" Blaise asked placing a hand on her cheek. Draco noticed this and anger bubbled up inside him. He didn't know where it was coming from it wasn't like he loved her or anything. They are just friends in a weird sort of way. Draco felt slight relief when Gwen removed Blaise's hand from her cheek.  
  
"That, love, is something you don't need to know." Gwen told him. And just as she got the sentence out Dumbledore stood up and announced in the new first years as they came into the hall looking terrifiedly (A/N: hahahahaha I think I just made up a new word!!) around the room at all the faces watching them. Gwen leaned over to Draco and whispered.  
  
"One by on the yard gnomes pick away at my sanity." Draco smirked and suppressed his laughter. "Oh, and one more thing your friend Blaise. He's a very out there type person and people think I'm strange! He's trying to get me to sleep with him! How crazy is that?!?!" Gwen whispered again sounding slightly annoyed. "But two can play at that game!" she declared and leaned back over so she could watch the sorting ceremony.  
  
The ceremony came and went uneventfully except for the fact the Blaise attempted to put his hand on Gwen's knee, but other then that everything was boring. When the last name was finally called, and sorted into Slytherin, the food popped up and Gwen felt the hot glares of Harry and Ron upon her. She looked up and they motioned from her to come to them. Gwen sighed and stood.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment will you boys?" Gwen said sweetly and left the table and walked over to the Gryffindor table. As soon as she left and was out of ear shot Blaise leaned over to Draco.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew her? Se is so damn hot! I can't wait till." Blaise trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything." Draco said harshly glaring at Blaise.  
  
"Are you with her or something? Cause if you are I'll back off." Blaise said in his defense.  
  
"No, I'm not with her but-." Draco was cut off when Blaise perked up and smiled devilishly.  
  
"Good, now she will be all mine." Blaise said rubbing his hands together. Drao sighed in defeat and turned back to his food.  
  
"Good, I'm glad she's not with you, Drakey, because you know that you're mine." Pansy said placing a hand on his knee. Draco pushed it off forcefully.  
  
"Don't touch me woman!" Draco cried in disgust. Pansy rolled her eyes as if she didn't hear and went back to her food as well.  
  
******* AT THE GRYFFINDORE TABLE  
  
"What are you doing sitting at the Slytherin table?" Harry asked harshly as soon as Hermione walked over. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Eating? And having a conversation with some new friends?" Hermione spat bitterly. "You're not my father I'll do what I want." Hermione continued glaring daggers at the two of them even though Ron hadn't said anything.  
  
"Oh c'mon 'Mione! You know you don't mean that! How can you be friends with a Slytherin?!?!" Ron asked rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"Watch me!" Hermione almost yelled at them before she turned and walked quickly away back to the Slytherin table. Hermione sat and Blaise quickly turned his attention to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good you're back!" He exclaimed. Draco sent him a death glare and Gwen laughed at this.  
  
"I wouldn't think of being away too long love." She said her seductively dead voice coming back to her. **God damn him!! I will not let him have her!** Draco thought furiously, Gwen turned to him and he then realized his mistake he had taken down his wall that blocked her from reading his mind. Draco turned away quickly and continued his dinner quietly occasionally swatting Pansy's hands away from him. **oh god Gwen is hot! I can't wait to- ** Gwen quickly tuned out Blaise's thoughts not wanting to know what he was thinking. Gwen's pupils dilated just then and she stared ahead of her as the sounds of the great hall died away. She saw her and Blaise in the Slytherin seventh year boy's dorms. Blaise had just put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her. She noticed that she didn't pull away but allowed him to kiss her and move her towards the bed. Just before she was pushed onto the bed she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes she frowned at him and pushed away from him. Blaise then grabbed her arm to get her to stay. He said something that was muted for some reason. Gwen shook her head at him and said something that was also muted and left the room. Gwen was snapped back to reality when Blaise touched her arm he was saying something but she hadn't heard. She snapped her head to look at him.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked in her usual voice that she used with him.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to come down to the Slytherin common room after dinner while Draco here, is leading them down so I can show you around?" Blaise repeated looking hopeful. Gwen was silent for a moment.  
  
"Maybe some other time hm? Just not tonight ok?" She replied sneaking a glace at Draco who looked relieved.  
  
"Ok, whatever you want." Blaise said shrugging it off and changed the subject to something else that she didn't hear but she knew she was answering and talking to him about. She hovered invisible over the hall before floating through a wall and out into the open ground. She had cloned herself so she could do something that she had to do before she could do anything else. Her invisible self sighed and she moved towards the lake. She flew to the middle of the lake and closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she slowly down into the water. She knew not to open her eyes when her toes hit the water or she would fall too quickly and end up drowning even though she didn't need air in this form. Just as her head was about to submerge she opened her eyes and she shot down into the depths of the lake within one minute. Her astral form moved quickly through the water looking for the cave that she had to report to. The cave was quickly found and she entered then moved upward till she hit the surface and floated out of the water becoming a solid again and drying as soon as her body parts were out of the water. She stepped onto the sandy ground that surrounded the pool of water that she had just come out of. She wore a black robe with a hood that covered her face.  
  
"Ah, Hermione or are you going by your old name Gwen again?" came a loud but cheerful voice from the darkness from the cave. A man with the same robes but his hood was pulled down so his head was exposed walked out of the shadows. He had a friendly face and had reddish brown hair.  
  
"Only at the Slytherin table, my lord." She replied nodding her head in a small bow.  
  
"You may remove your hood for we are not being watched tonight." The man said and Hermione immediately pulled down her hood.  
  
"Why have you summoned me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Because you are the one ho is going to stop Voldermort. You are much more powerful then any of us here put together even your new friend Draco Malfoy thinks you are much more powerful then he thought you were. And watch out for Blaise I don't want him interfering with my only daughter." The man said. Hermione smiled when he called her 'daughter' she felt like one of them now. Before he had always called her child or Hermione or Gwen.  
  
"Don't look so surprised my daughter. For all of the other wizards I knew you would come one day and I knew you would be the one to stop Voldermort. It is in you to do this Gwen." The man said with slight sternness in his voice. "You must become Gwen. You can no longer be Hermione of Gryffindor, for now you are what you were meant to be a higher being." The man continued looking into her eyes. "You must return to being Gwen the high goddess become what you were meant to be long ago." The man stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Hermione looked into his eyes.  
  
"But, what will happen at Hogwarts everyone knows me there as Hermione I can't just all of a sudden become Gwen." Hermione countered unsure.  
  
"Once you say that you will become Gwen the records at Hogwarts will change and say the you ARE Gwen Granger Ravenwolf. It's as simple as that. Although you will have to get your friends to call you Gwen. But if they prefer to call you Hermione then let them it doesn't matter because you will become Gwen no matter what they call you." The man answered with a calmness that gave her courage.  
  
"My lord-." Hermione began.  
  
"Call me father since I call you daughter." The man cut in. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Father, I accept this offer to become Gwen. But, how will I know what to do when I am against Voldermort? For I do not know how to beat him." Hermione told him sounding concerned.  
  
"Do not worry daughter, you will know." The man said and he placed a hand on her forehead and began to speak and incantation to make her become Gwen the high goddess. When he finished light glowed off of Hermione or should I say Gwen and she closed her eyes. She hugged the man and turned to leave she walked over the water and stood in the center of the small pool.  
  
"Take care father." She called as she began sink into the water and started to become her astral form again.  
  
"You take care as well daughter." The man said as she fully disappeared and sank fully into the water.  
  
************ Author's notes!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed this story even though it wasn't around that long. I am very, very, very grateful for them!!!!  
  
Now review! And hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!! LA!!!!!!! 


	3. The Feeling of Regret

Chapter Three: The Feeling of Regret  
  
Hermione or should I say Gwen floated through the walls of the Great Hall searching for her body. Dinner was over and every one was moving about looking for the correct prefect to go to so they could be led to the correct common room. She found her body walking toward the huge oak doors talking to Blaise. Draco was standing on the other side of her looking annoyed which made the invisible Hermione smile. She came down close enough so that she could pry herself into Draco's thoughts. **you know what? You should calm down I'm not going to do anything with Blaise** Hermione said into his thoughts making him look up with a confused look on his face. She entered her own body and inhaled sharply jerking her head up. Blaise put a hand on her shoulder asking if she was alright. She nodded it covering with a cough and patting her chest as if she swallowed something and it went down the wrong way. They neared the doors and Hermione broke away from them in the direction of the Gryffindor group standing at the foot of the stairs waiting. It was her turn this year to lead the first years up to the common room even though she would have loved to follow Draco and her new found friend, even though he wants to be more then that, Blaise.  
  
"I have to talk to Dumbledore I'll see you later Draco when we see our new common room. Later Blaise!" Hermione called as she walked in the direction of the stairs and made to go up them as if going to Dumbledore's office. Draco and Blaise waved and turned. As soon as their backs were turned she went in front of the Gryffindor group.  
  
"Alright!" She called getting their attention. "Gryffindor follow me!" She called again turning and going up the stairs. "This is the most direct way to get to the common room so please keep up. Oh, and watch for the stair cases they like to change." Hermione continued when they reached the stairs. Hermione heard the ever growing loudness of Ron and Harry's thoughts as they came closer and closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes briefly as they called her name. She didn't stop when she heard their voices call her. She didn't turn her head when they came up next to her.  
  
"What were you doing with Malfoy and his friend?" Ron asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with me talking to a Slytherin? Last time I checked I didn't belong to the two of you." Hermione snapped turning a corner sharply almost tripping Harry. She didn't care and didn't bother to help him when he stumbled. She would have stepped on his glasses too if they had fallen off him face. **ouch** she heard Ron think when he heard her remark.  
  
"Do you two have something wrong with me having a life and not being your living encyclopedia? Why don't you just go pay your whores Ginny and Lavender?" Hermione said sharply as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"My, my we've changed haven't we Miss Granger or should I say Miss Ravenwolf." The portrait said. Hermione gave her a sarcastic smile and turned back to the first years.  
  
"This year's password is Desire. Hopefully you will all remember that because I'm not going to remind you." Hermione told them bitterly before turning to the portrait and saying the password. It opened when it was said and Hermione stomped in trying her best not to explode on them and accidentally kill them even though she would enjoy watching them die.  
  
"Boys password are up the stairs to your right, girls the same but to your left. Your things have already been brought up." Hermione said when every one had entered. No one moved when she told them this.  
  
"What? Are you waiting for me to do something? Go to your dorms!" Hermione yelled angrily. Once she said this every one scrambled up the stairs except for Harry and Ron. Hermione sighed and walked towards the middle of them where there was a space. Hermione pushed passed Harry and walked through Ron grabbing something from his pocket. She opened the portrait and climbed through as they turned around.  
  
"You know you're really pathetic Ron you really are. You carry these things around like girls waiting in line to fuck you. Reality check their not." Hermione said throwing the small pack of condoms at Ron's head. Ron looked embarrassed and caught them as she left the room. She stomped back the way she came towards a small group of prefects, the head girl and Professor McGonagall. She walked up to Draco and flung her arms and his neck and hugged him tightly. Draco was confused but hugged her back anyway liking how she felt against him.  
  
"Thank god you're here to save me from this hell." She whispered giving him an extra squeeze. Draco gave her a small smile and berried his nose into her hair. She smelled like hot peppers and vanilla. The smell was diving him crazy with ecstasy when she pulled away. He had a dreamy look on his face like he was in a trace when McGonagall's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Good, now that we have the head boy and the last prefect we can go." She said and led them to the new dorm. After what seemed like forever McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait of the goddess Hekate, who curtsied bowing her head down. The portraits eyes looked around the students and rested on Hermione who stared right back at her.  
  
"Gwen." Hekate said nodding her head at her. Every one looked at her, except for Draco he was used to the oddness that happened to her.  
  
"Hekate." Hermione said and nodded in return giving her a fait smile. "It's been a long time." Hermione continued ignoring the stares she was getting.  
  
"Yes, too long." Hekate said in a silky voice before turning back to McGonagall. "Password?" she asked looking expectantly at the professor.  
  
"Dragon's Blood." McGonagall told the portrait, instantly it swung open and reveled a beautifully furnished prefect common room. "Prefects remember that password and have a good night. One more thing over each stairwell is your name and the name of your prefect partner you will be sharing a mini common room either up or down the stairs. Have a good night." The professor said her eyes lingering on Hermione before she left with Harry and Leah. Ron looked over at her and anger flared in his eyes. Hermione ignored this and looked at each stairwell looking for her name. She found it on the last stairwell that seemed to be leading upward. She read the name next to hers and smiled, because the writing next to hers read: Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be together. I wonder why?" Hermione said looking over and Draco who smirked at her.  
  
"Come Hermione, let us go t our new rooms. I'll tell you the reason later." Draco replied offering her an arm. Hermione nodded her head and took his arm as he led her up the stairs. The other prefects stared after them a little scared at why they were both so calm with each other. Slowly the others found their designated stair well and claimed either up or down it with there prefect partner. Before Ron walked down his stair well he shivered as Hermione's threat pushed its self to the front of his mind and lingered there until he finally did turn and walk down the stairs.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione circled the new mini common room. The walls were forest green with an enchanted ceiling. There was a fire place that was made of black flag stone with two black leather love seats facing it slightly turned so that they sort of faced each other. Opposite this were two desks both were red oak with a black chair with red legs. Hermione knew which one was hers because a pentacle with the eight phases of the moon surrounding them just like her tattoo. Hermione then turned her attention to three doors that stood opposite her. The middle door she knew was the bathroom, the door to the left was Draco's and the door to the right was hers. Her name was written in beautiful black calligraphy on the door. Draco's name was written the same way except his was in a fiery red. She walked to her door curiously and grasped the door knob then let go quickly as if it were on fire. She stepped back and walked over to Draco's door and knocked. Draco opened the door and let her in.  
  
"Is it ok if I go through your bathroom door to my room?" Hermione asked still standing near the door.  
  
"Sure." He said. He was unpacking and changing the colors in his room. His room was now grayish blue color with a black ceiling. His bed had black and red covers and sheets. Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile as she walked through his door to the bathroom. She hesitated at her door that led to her room. She reached out a hand and grabbed the knob and turned it. She opened the door slowly and walked inside with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
********** Draco heard Hermione's scream from his room and came running but stopped short in the door way when he saw that she wasn't in any immediate danger.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked watching Hermione as she stared in horror around the room.  
  
"Pink. They made my room bloody PINK!!!!" Hermione cried backing slowly away from her room. She would have backed up farther if she hadn't bumped into Draco. He didn't mind when she did and placed and hand on her hip in reassurance. She fumbled in her pocket and drew out her wand. She mumbled a few spells and the room changed color. The walls became a black-red color and the ceiling was a blood red with the eternal black flames painted across it. The rug turned black with a small red throw rug at the foot of the bed. Hermione sighed and leaned slightly against him content with the change. After a few moments she stepped away and surveyed her newly redone room. Hermione changed the drapes on her huge fore poster bed the same color as the walls and made her quilt black and the sheets red with a gold shimmer to it. Hermione gave a small smile and fell back on her bed lying spread eagle on it. Draco walked over and stood at the foot of the bed staring down on her.  
  
"That's what you got so freaked out about. That your room was pink." Draco stated mocking her raising an eyebrow at her. She sat up and nodded.  
  
"Yes, but did you see what type of pink it was. It was like a hot pink; even you would tremble and cower when you walk into a hot pink room." Hermione said with mock seriousness. Draco chuckled softly and rolled his eyes at her. "I'm going to check out the big common room down stairs, want to come?" Hermione asked swinging her legs over the right side of the bed and standing. Draco shook his head and turned to go back to his room.  
  
"Suit your self." Hermione said as she made her way out of her room and into the mini common room before going down the stairs to the 'big common room'. She noticed that Ron was the only one there and he was sitting on a black velvet love seat staring at the blazing fire. Hermione snorted at the thought of him thinking. She looked around the room soundlessly touching, picking up and putting down things as she passed. The room was midnight blue with the same black flagstone fireplace as in the other common rooms. The floor was made of wood except that there was a forest green rug that covered the area that the several love seats were placed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear making him jump. He turned around and glared at her remembering what she had said about his sister.  
  
"You little bitch." He said standing and walking up to her. Hermione just stared innocently at him. Ron pushed her hard so she hit the wall next to the fire place, since his chair was very close and faced the fire place, Hermione made a small grunt as she hit the wall. He then grabbed her by the color of her shirt and raised her above his head slightly glaring angrily at her.  
  
"you know," Hermione said softly her eyes glazing over as if she were going to cry. "The doctor said I didn't have much longer. I didn't believe him but now I do. Because I know now that these are my last moments. Thanks Ron for making them so unpleasant for me." She continued with the same soft voice. She closed her eyes softly and her body relaxed. Ron stared in horror at her. **No, this is a trick. She isn't dead.** Ron thought as he lowered her so that her feet were now touching the floor. The only thing that kept her up was Ron's firm grip on her shirt color. Ron let go slowly of her and she crumpled to the floor in a little heap on the ground. He knelt beside her and checked her breathing and she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Oh my god, no." Ron whispered, he then stood and backed away from her. He turned and ran up to her loft.  
  
"Malfoy!" He yelled when he entered the mini common room. Draco came out of his room looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" Draco said bitterly glaring at him. He noticed Ron's worried look and he raised an eye brow.  
  
"It's Hermione," Ron said, he was almost hyperventilating and couldn't say much at the moment.  
  
"What about her?" Draco asked stiffening "What did you do to her?" He asked narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"I don't know! She just stopped breathing and died! I don't know what's happening. She was fine a moment ago then she just died!" Ron cried tears coming to his eyes. Draco froze and Ron noticed this. **He must feel something for her** Ron thought as he turned and ran out of the room. Draco followed him to where Hermione lay supposedly dead on the floor. Draco knelt beside her still body then looked up at Ron. Ron wasn't looking at them but looking nervously around the room. Draco looked back over at Hermione and saw a smirk cross her supposedly dead lips. Draco got the idea and smirked as well. Quickly he frowned and looked thoughtful as Ron looked back down at them. Draco placed his hand on hers and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He pretended to look sad and thoughtful with a trace of anger.  
  
"So, tell me what happened." Draco said with a hint of sadness in his voice so that it cracked a little.  
  
"Well, she must have come down into the common room while I was thinking and whispered 'what are you thinking about?' in my ear. I jumped and glared at her because she called my sister a whore. I called her a bitch and pushed her against the wall. I then took her by the color and raised her off the ground and I was gong to say something when her eyes glazed over like she was going to cry and said something about a doctor telling her she didn't have long to live and that these were her last moments. Then she just died." Ron said, he was near hysterics and his voice was slightly high pitched. Draco nodded and looked at Ron for a while.  
  
"I'll take her to the hospital wing. Why don't you go back to your own room and try to relax." Draco said picking up the limp body of Hermione and carrying her to the door. Ron nodded and went down the stairs to his common room, but first waited to see Draco off. Draco opened the door and walked down the hall. As soon as he rounded the corner her put Hermione down and she opened her eyes.  
  
"That was fun." Hermione said. "I should try that more often." She continued smiling. Draco snorted with laughter and frowned at her.  
  
"You had me worried that you had actually died. Don't do that to me again with out warning me next time ok?" Draco asked placing a hand on her cheek. Hermione smiled again and nodded. She leaned into his touch slightly closing her eyes.  
  
"Ron must be feeling very regretful at this moment." Hermione said softly with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yeah, he thinks that he was some what the cause of your death." Draco said laughing softly. He leaned his head a little closer as Hermione opened her eyes. She stared into his and smirked.  
  
"You want to kiss me now. You're thinking it." Hermione said as she stared into his eyes for a moment longer before speaking again. "So why don't you?" She continued leaning her head in to seal the space between them. Draco pressed his lips softly onto hers before putting a little more pressure onto it. Hermione kissed back with the same passion that he had which surprised him for a moment but not for long. He ran his tong along the line between her lips seeking entrance. She gave in, her tong meeting his as he entered exploring her mouth as she did his. Their tongs played together gently before into turned into a passionate game of tonsil hokey. Draco pushed he up against the wall a little harder as the kiss deepened. Neither wanted it to end, but they knew that it would some time. They broke apart for air before rejoining their lips again. But not with that same force as before, this time they just brought their lips together gently before they broke apart again. Draco stared into her eyes **wow, she is amazing** **Thank you, nice to know you think that** **how?** **I can do much more then get just premonitions and read thoughts. I can also put thoughts in peoples mind. Delete thoughts, shape shift, become invisible and so much more** Draco raised his eye brows at their little mind conversation.  
  
"You really have changed over the summer haven't you." Draco stated smiling slightly.  
  
"You, I guess you could say that." Hermione said giving him a look that read 'haha, I can do more then just cast spells and crap like that!' Draco shook his head and laughed at her look.  
  
"You know, Blaise is nice and all but he's way to forward. You should have heard his thoughts EW!" Hermione said wrinkling her nose at his thoughts. Draco laughed and leaned his forehead on hers.  
  
"He's just being a typical sex crazed guy." He told her with a mocking look on his face.  
  
"I guess you're right about that. And will you stop thinking about kissing me! You know you're going to be kissed eventually." Hermione said laughing at his thoughts. And with that Draco brought his lips to hers for another wonderful kiss. 


	4. Screaming in the Night

Chapter four: Screaming in the Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Hermione screamed and sat up quickly looking wildly around her room. She was breathing heavily and was sure all the other prefects must have heard her. She had a premonition and she didn't like it at all. It showed her all sorts of people dieing in all sorts of gruesome and gory ways right in front of her eyes. She placed a hand over her heart and willed her breathing to become less raged. Her door opened and Hermione looked up started. Draco rushed in worry in his eyes. Hermione leaned back against the head board as Draco sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Are you alright? I heard you scream and it sounded as if you were dieing or something." He said concerned. She smiled at his concern and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine bad dream that's all." She said and sighed. She had never had a premonition when she slept and never one so horrible.  
  
"Glad it wasn't anything serious like it was when your room was pink." He teased giving her a smile. She punched his arm playfully and hugged him.  
  
"Nice to know some one cares about me." She stated. She then started laughing. Draco gave her a confused looked and waited for her to explain.  
  
"Did you see the look on Ron's face when he thought I was dead?" She said between her laughing fits. Draco laughed as well, he liked the way she laughed it was better then when she all dark and quiet on the train.  
  
"Fuck." Hermione said glancing at her clock on the night table. "It's four in the morning! I'll never get back to sleep now." She said making a face. Even though none of the lights were on in her room he could still make out her angry expression. She settled her self back down with a sigh and turned on her side and looked up at Draco who was still sitting on her bed.  
  
"You can lie down if you want. You don't have to stay sitting." Hermione said raising her eyes brows at him trying to get him to loosen up. He had seemed a little up tight after they had kissed and walked back to the common room quietly. Of course when they got back to the common room he could make noise if he wanted because he was just taking her to the hospital wing. Hermione however couldn't make a sound and she seemed to glide across the room in her quietness. She wondered if she scared him at all. She pushed her way into his thoughts and looked through them careful to not let Draco be alerted by her entrance into his mind. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts some about her some about his father but all seemingly coming back to the subject of her. Hermione left his mind and looked into his eyes which were lost in thoughts that she had read.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked softly. He didn't answer her he just turned his head to face her.  
  
"I know that you went into my mind." He said softly looking down. "Now you must know how I feel about you." He continued. "I've never felt this emotion before. My father always told me that it was for people that are weak. But right now I can see that it's not for the weak but it's something that should be fought over." He said ending his little speech. Hermione took in a deep shaky breath and watched him. She didn't know what to say so she just lay there not moving or daring to move or else he might leave.  
  
"Love is something that is fought about Draco." Hermione said softly and sat up moving closer to him. She placed her hand on his cheek again making him look at her. Hermione took in a sharp breath as another premonition came to her. She saw Draco walking down a hallway and a hooded figure came out of nowhere a grabbed him and they both disappeared. She then saw a dark room that smelled of death. The hooded figure pointed his wand at Draco a muttered a curse. Draco cried out and doubled over in pain shaking. She was there suddenly and she called out to the figure. It looked up raised it's wand at her and shouted some curse that made her fly back against the other wall. Hermione was shaken out of her premonition when she heard Draco calling her name shaking her slightly. She shook her head and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
'I had a premonition. And it wasn't good' She said into Draco's head.  
  
'What did you see?' he asked her his voice passing weakly through her mind.  
  
'I saw you walking down a hallway and a hooded figure garb you and disappear with you. I then saw you being placed under a curse until I appeared and I was thrown into the wall.' She thought back looking into his eyes scared.  
  
"I don't want to loose you." She whispered looking down. Draco searched her face for any sign of emotion. But she kept her emotions well hidden like he did. He reached out and gently pushed her chin up to look at him. He leaned his head in a kissed her lightly. She kissed back and could feel her body relaxing.  
  
"You'll never loose me. I'll always be here for you." He said softly looking into her eyes. She smiled a small smile and leaned her fore head against his.  
  
"It's interesting how people can be brought closer together over little things." She said laughing softly but hinting that she was unsure.  
  
"I agree it is strange." He said pulling away from her. "I guess I should be going then." He said starting to get off the bed. But Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't go." She whispered looking him in the eye. There was something that made him sit back on the bed and lay down next to her. It was a need for someone to care for her that made him wrap her in his arms and hold her close. He felt her warm breath on his chest and smiled. He liked the feeling of her body against his how her skin felt so soft as it touched his own skin. With his head filled with thoughts of Hermione Draco drifted off to sleep with Hermione pressed against his body.  
  
*******************  
  
Draco woke to find Hermione gone. He sat up quickly and looked around. Her jimjams were in a small pile by her closet. The door to her closet and the door leading out of her room were open. He grabbed a robe and walked into their mini common room but she wasn't there either. He heard the muffled voices of people yelling down in the bigger common room and opened the door to be greeted by Hermione's loud booming voice.  
  
"You inconsiderate assholes!! How dare you think that I would do anything with you! You're lucky I don't try to kill you two!" She yelled furiously. Draco made his way down the stairs and the sight he saw when he got their made his stop in his tracks. He knew Hermione was powerful but never thought she was this powerful. All the prefects and the head boy and girl were their except for one thing. The head boy and on red haired prefect were pinned to the high ceiling by an unseen force with a look of terror on their faces. Hermione glared at the two boys on the ceiling. She lowered her hand so that they thought that she was going to put them down but just before their feet touched the ground she flung them back up again.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called out snapping out of his trance and walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Put them down." He whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at him there was murder in her eyes. She was pissed by what the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy and his side kick did to make her this mad and use her odd new powers on them in front of every one.  
  
"Please. Put them down. We can make them suffer in other ways then this c'mon." Draco whispered again replacing his hand on her arm and lowering it slowly. She didn't refuse his moving of her arm. She just gazed into his eyes and got lost in his thoughts of revenge against the other two. Harry and Ron's feet touched the ground and they fell back onto on of the love seats breathing heavily with fright.  
  
"You know. I never thought you could wet your self for just being held several feet above our heads. I thought you were braver then that Potter." Hermione spat noticing wet looking spot near his groin. Harry blushed and looked away. Draco led Hermione back up to the common room and closed the door quietly leaving everyone else to stare terrified after them. Draco must have some type of power over her to make her stop when she was doing to Harry and Ron. They all thought that and slowly one by one the left for their dorms.  
  
It was a good thing that it was a Saturday or else they would have been very late for their first class after Hermione's out burst in the common room.  
  
"God! Ronald Weasley can you not think so loudly!" Hermione yelled at the door after a few minutes. She knew he wouldn't have heard her but she just felt like yelling at the moment.  
  
"So, what happened down there that made you explode on them like you did?" Draco asked from his spot on one of the chairs by the fire place. Hermione looked at him and her pupils dilated and she pushed the memory of what happened into his head.  
  
"I see your point. I would have done the same thing if I were you." Draco said nodding his head knowingly at her. Hermione plopped down on Draco's lap for no reason and stretched so that she was lying flat over his knees. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, there is no reason for this or for my madness." Hermione answered his thought. "I just felt like sitting here. Or you could say lying here." She continued. She was right she wasn't exactly sitting she more like lying like a blanket draped over his legs. Her body lay kind of limp on his legs her body arched so that her arms were over her head and her hands touched the floor as well as her feet did.  
  
"Just checking." He said eyeing her piercing going through her belly button. It was a scorpion with a long tail. The tail was the part that went through her skin with the curve that had the point above it. The body covered her belly button and if someone was to look somewhat far away they would think that a real scorpion lay on her stomach. Hermione sat up and stretched her arms down to her feet revealing a tattoo of a black serpent coiled. Draco touched the tattoo gently with his index finger and began to trace the out line. Hermione sat up quickly trying to suppress giggles.  
  
"Don't it tickles." She said. Draco gave her a devilish smirk and started to tickle her. She screamed and tried to run but her caught her around the middle and tackled her to the ground tickling her as he sat straddled his self across her waist. Hermione's body started hurt from her laughter and she tried to push him off but didn't succeed much in doing so.  
  
"Stop! Please! It hurts!" She cried as she gasped for air. Draco stopped but didn't move from his position as she gasped for air clutching her sides. She glared at him half heartedly rubbing her sides taking in deep breaths as if she had run a long distance.  
  
"That," Hermione stated. "Was not very nice."  
  
"I know, but it was fun." Draco answered shrugging a shoulder at her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and raised a hand. She flicked it and smirked evilly at him.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked starting to get up. Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down so that his face was about and inch from hers.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked softly brushing her lips against his making his skin tingle. He raised and eyebrow at her.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked again this time with a hint of being despite in his voice. Her smirk turned into and evil grin.  
  
"Look in your room." She whispered letting go of her death grip on his wrist. He got up and made his way slowly and cautiously to his room. He opened the door to see a bunch of leprocons (is that how u spell it?) playing cards with a heard of goats standing around his room. He heard Hermione's hysterical laughter in the background as he stared in shock around his room.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Draco yell turning and running towards her. Hermione looked rather shocked and stopped laughing. He grabbed her wrist with a vice grip and glared at her. Hermione blinked and they weren't in their mini common room anymore.  
  
*************  
  
So, what do yawl think is going to happen? I know! Now review!!!! 


	5. Snow, Andes, FrozenPossessed

Chapter Five: Snow, Andes, Frozen...possessed  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we?!?!?!" Draco yelled over the wind that whipped through his body almost knocking him down. "Tell me god damn it!" He yelled again trying to get a response from Hermione who stood a few feet away from him.  
  
"What? Cold?" She asked sarcastically from behind him. He jumped and turned around quickly to see that she wasn't there. He stood there for a few more moments before turning around to find Hermione only inches away smirking at him. He jumped again and fell backwards into the snow. He was freezing! How could she not be cold!?!?!  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact!" He yelled getting up quickly before he could get too wet from the snow. "Take us back to Hogwarts now!" He demanded glaring at Hermione who just laughed coldly as if it were a joke.  
  
"Why? I think its quiet nice out here. I always thought Peru was a nice country. I've never been here till now though, but I like all the same." Hermione answered twirling with her arms out stretched. Why was she being so cruel to him?  
  
"Hermione," Draco said firmly getting Hermione to look at him with a careless expression on her face. "Take us back to Hogwarts. Why are you being so cruel?" He asked gently moving forward so that he was able to place a caring hand on her cheek. Her eyes were cold and emotionless just like his used to be.  
  
"To be able to survive in this cruel world you have to be cruel as well, that means getting rid of things that can hold you back. Things that can get you killed. Haven't you remembered what your father taught you?" She answered in a cruel voice. He stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"You're trying to kill me!!!" He screamed figuring out the truth at last.  
  
"Not just you." She answered, but her voice was different from when she last spoke it was deeper crueler almost familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes at the girl that stood before him. Suddenly Hermione's eyes lost there coldness and turned confused.  
  
"Draco?" She asked looking around her. "Why are we in the Andes Mountains?" She asked sounding afraid; she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to keep some heat in her body.  
  
"So, you're telling me you don't know?" Draco demanded storming over to her and looking her in the eye.  
  
"The last thing I remember is you looking into your room to see leprocons and goats in it since I knew you had a fear of them and then...well; now we're here." Hermione said looking even more confused. Her body jolted and her eyes became cold again, her arms dropped to her sides and she shoved Draco away with such force that he fell yet again.  
  
"Hmm, I guess the witch is stronger then I thought but no matter." The cold voice said to it's self as Draco stood again. "It's not like she'll be able to blink back to the common room anyway I've blocked her magic so she wont be able to. I guess I proved Lucius wrong didn't I?" Draco couldn't believe that this was all coming from Hermione. Why would she be talking to herself like that? How did she know his father?!?!  
  
"How do you know my father?" Draco asked cautiously watching her pretty face snap up at him annoyance glistening in her eyes.  
  
"It'll be a shame to see you die, Young Master Malfoy. Your mother will be so upset, her only son dieing in the Andes Mountains from hypothermia. You could have been great you know," She said walking slowly around him. "But you shouldn't have become close with that goddess. And now...it'll cost you your life. Shame to see such a talented young man like you die."  
  
"Voldermort?" Draco asked horrified. He had taken over Hermione's body!  
  
"Thought you'd never figure it out! I guess you're not as dumb as you come out to be. I'll leave you two now to your fate." And with that the coldness vanished from her eyes and she crumpled to the ground her breath shallow and strained. Draco picked her up and started to walk. He found a cave not to far ahead and entered placing Hermione on the ground a yard or so away from the mouth of cave.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione wake up!" He said shaking her slightly, she opened her eyes but closed them again.  
  
"Too weak, I can't move." She said softly. Draco had to strain to here her.  
  
"Hermione you are NOT going to die on me! Not yet anyways! We ARE going to find a way home! Now WAKE UP!" Draco practically yelled. Shaking her again.  
  
"I can't blink us back the only way is to apperate. Do you have a wand on you?" She asked attempting to sit up but just slumped back onto the floor. Draco pulled her into the sitting position and held her close to him sideways against his body trying to keep himself and her warm for the time being.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Hermione I don't. But can't you try something else that might help us?" Draco asked resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"I could try flinging you all the way back to Hogwarts but it might not work. I might end up killing you somehow. I don't want to risk that, I love you too much to end up killing you in a desperate attempt to get home." Hermione said moving closer to him to help warm each other.  
  
"You have to try blinking; you may be able to over come his block on your powers." Draco said trying to sound confident for both of them. She shook her head slightly frowning, but she lifted her head with a confident gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I have an idea." She said causing hope to rise in Draco "He doesn't know all my powers and I do know another form of getting places. I could shimmer; the only problem is that I've only tried it once and I didn't go very far." Draco nodded and helped her to stand.  
  
"Well, you're goanna have to try and get us home. Concentrate; try to imagine Hogwarts that might be easier." Draco said pulling Hermione into a tight embrace as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes a few minutes later to see that nothing happened. She tried again but to no avail, she was too weak.  
  
"I can't. I'm too tired...so tired..."Hermione mumbled slumping against Draco slowly slipping from conciseness. Draco shook her to keep her awake.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione! Wake up! You can not fall asleep on me now!" Draco yelled shaking her harder causing her to open her eyes. At that moment her legs gave out from under her and she slumped against his body closing her eyes again. The cold was getting to her and since Voldermort took over her body that takes away energy that could be used to keeping her awake long enough o shimmer them back to Hogwarts. Draco leaned her against the wall and she slowly slid down to the floor. Her breathing was shallow but he could feel her fighting to stay awake. Draco wrapped his arms around her trying to get some body heat between them when he felt her arms wrapping themselves around him as well.  
  
"Close your eyes." She whispered "Help me concentrate." She whispered again squeezing her eyes shut and concentrating with all the strength she had left. Draco closed his eyes as well and pictured Hogwarts and their dorm rooms, her room his room, the big common room that everyone shared, in almost perfect detail. He felt the wind whipping fiercely around him but he dared not open his eyes. Slowly heat started to engulf their bodies and they hit solid floor with a great amount of force collapsing to the ground their legs not being able to hold their weight anymore. Draco landed on top of Hermione but managed not to crush her frail body under his weight by landing on his hands (in a push up position) trying desperately to hold himself up that way.  
  
"Drake?" Hermione whispered before passing out soon followed by Draco falling to her right side slipping out of consciousness as well.  
  
***************  
  
Hermione tossed and turned trying to find a cool spot in the bed she was sleeping in. She kicked out to get rid of one of the many blankets that were piled on top of her. But to her dismay she couldn't move her legs. They felt numb and sore, it was then that she remembered Voldermort taking over her body and sending both her and Draco to the Andes. She opened her eyes, or at least attempted to before closing them from the bright sun light that streamed in through the windows of the infirmary. She coughed and her body radiated pain from her sudden movements. She heard the bustling of Madam Pomfry hurrying over to her noticing that she was finally awake.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Thank Merlin you're awake! You and Mr. Malfoy here have been asleep for a good part of the week! We were starting to get worried that you two wouldn't wake after finding your common room unconscious and freezing!" Madam Pomfry ranted feeling Hermione's forehead, neck, temperature and her pulse. She then picked up the cup of water that was sitting on the side table and had Hermione drink from it in little sips while she got some potions to help break the fever. Once Pomfry was gone Hermione started to look around the hospital wing from her bed, her eyes soon wandered over to the bed next to her and saw that Draco was still asleep. She attempted to ease her self into his mind when she automatically whished she hadn't, a wave of noxiousness came over she making her dizzy. She put her face in her hands and waited for it to pass before easing herself out of bed onto the cold floor that she welcomely greeted since her body was way to hot to stay in her bed. She moved slowly over to Draco's bed taking her cup of water with her.  
  
She sat and stared at his sleeping face. Lifting a shaky hand she placed it on his forehead but then moved it slowly to his cheek. He felt very hot just like she did. Probably had a fever or something like she did. She sighed and watched him for a while before his head turned to the side and he groaned. He must have felt her touch and opened one of his eyes to look at her before closing it again. She gave him a small smile and leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips before getting up slowly and moving back to her bed unaware that Madam Pomfry had been watching this the whole time. When Hermione sat and got herself situated on the bed Pomfry came bustling over placing potions on both side tables and checking Draco like she had checked Hermione. Hermione snorted when she listened in to Pomfry's thoughts.  
  
"So, you've been watching me while I sat with Draco hmm?" Hermione accused smirking at the face that the mediwitch made when she turned and picked up some potions that she was going to administer to Hermione.  
  
"What you and Mr. Malfoy do in your privet life is none of my concern." Madam Pomfry answered professionally shaking a bottle of light green liquid before holding it up to the light.  
  
"But you saw what I did, did you not?" persisted Hermione her smirk getting bigger by the second.  
  
"Yes, I saw that you care for Mr. Malfoy greatly and the he cares for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked loosing her smirk to look confused which she really was.  
  
"Well. When you two were brought in here he had awoke but only to go back to sleep. But in that time that he was awake he only asked about you, to make sure you were alive and alright." Madam Pomfry elaborated Hermione nodded and took the bottle that was handed to her swallowing it all in one gulp making a face at the taste. "You're fever should break if you take that every three hours. You will not be going to class until the weekend!" Pomfry claimed before turning and administering Draco with the same potion but also another potion that was dark purple in color.  
  
"What is that for?"  
  
"It's to help him wake; I gave you the same to help you as well." She explained collecting the empty bottles and moving away to tend to another student in the bed across from her. Hermione sighed again and looked over at Draco who was frowning in his sleep tossing and turning now sweating slightly. He had a sheet, blanket, two quilts, and a down comforter on top of him and she was not surprised that he would be sweating a little the heat was cranked up quiet a bit in the hospital wing and Hermione her self was starting to feel very warm at the moment herself. She pushed her blankets back and sat cross-legged carefully massaging her legs and arms. She turned her attention to Draco who seemed to be waking up and feeling the heat that was much too great to stay under very long with all those blankets on top of him. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and sat up only to groan in pain and lay back down turning his head to look at Hermione. He gave a weak smile at her seeing that she was awake.  
  
"I beat you." She said softly amusement hinting in her voice that had gone into its deadness again. He rolled his eyes and attempted to sit up. "Relax, I'll get the blankets for you." She stood and made her way over to his side pulling blankets off one by one till it was only a blanket and a sheet. She sat on the bed side looking tired and strained.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked noting her tired behavior.  
  
"I've been better." She replied scaring him slightly for she sounded just like she did on the train. "Did you know we've been asleep for most of the week? Madam Pomfry isn't going to let us go till the weekend, which is in a few days." Draco nodded took hold of her arm and pulled her down to lie next to him. She did willingly turning on her side so that she was facing him.  
  
"I don't think we can make each other any sicker by lying here together." Draco said making Hermione grin. She shivered and pulled the covers over her that she was lying on top of. The bed was kinda small but they managed to lay snuggled together anyway not caring what people thought as they entered and exited the Hospital wing. 


End file.
